Golden Future
by Golden23
Summary: This is the long awaited epilogue to Golden Days of Yore. Should definitely read that first.


Well its finally here, the epilogue to Golden Days of Yore. I know that ya'll have been so patient with me on the release of this and I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages I have received. And if this is your first time reading my stories, you might want to read the prequel to this first otherwise I don't think it would make sense.

As you know I put in a disclaimer at the beginning of Golden Days and I said that that would be the last one ever, so it applies to this as well.

Now for the end of the story:

****

Love and relationships are truly one of the most paradoxical aspects of being human. For it is in love that we find the greatest of strengths and the deepest of sorrows. Love can seem to be so fleeting and unachievable yet it remains well within our reach if we only learn how to embrace it's power. To experience true love, we must be willing to open ourselves up and sacrifice part of our heart and part of our soul. We must be willing to give of ourselves freely, and we must be willing to suffer. It is only when we expose our inner selves to the white hot flame of rejection, that love can burn so brightly as to join to souls, melding the two into one, creating a bond that joins forever. It is from this bond that we draw strength eternal and power ever lasting. It is in this thing that we call love that we find the means to achieve greatness, both in ourselves and in our lives.

-Anonymous

Breaking their kiss with difficulty, Henry looked down at the woman he had just professed his love to. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and Henry knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Deciding that this was the perfect moment to ask, Henry went down on one knee. Vicki could only gasp as Henry took her hand in his and spoke.

"I had thought to wait a little longer before I did this, but now seems like the perfect moment and I don't want any more time to pass before I can make you mine. I don't have a ring for you yet, because I knew you would want to have a say in it, but I have to ask now and know for sure that you feel the same as I do. Victoria Anne Nelson, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife, through this life and the next?" If he had still been capable of breathing, Henry would have held his breath waiting for her answer.

Vicki could only think of how much she had wanted this and now here she was, on a beautiful beach underneath the stars with the man she loved on bended knee proposing to her! She said the only thing she could say, "Yes, yes, a million times, yes!" And threw her arms around him as he stood and twirled her around before bringing her face to his and sealing their lips in a blistering kiss.

It was a while before the shouts pierced their pleasure filled haze. Breaking apart, they looked towards the house and saw Kit and Liz clapping and shouting their happiness at what they had just witnessed. Laughing, Henry and Vicki went back up to the house to join in the celebration.

****

Love is for fools wise enough to take a chance.

-Anonymous

Crying as she watched her niece and oldest friend walking towards her, knowing what had just occurred down on the beach, Kit couldn't help but let another shout of joy burst from her. She watched as Vicki took the final steps up onto the deck at a run, before she was caught up in a great bear hug. With tears in her eyes Kit saw Henry standing just behind Vicki and reached out a hand to him as well to include him in the hug.

Liz stood back and watched as the woman who she considered family, was celebrating with her niece and her new fiancé. She couldn't prevent herself from speaking up and trying to help the others regroup and start to plot their next step.

"So your plan worked out perfectly, Boss Lady. Although I think Henry skipped a few stages. But now we can start planning the wedding."

****

Those things that nature denied to human sight, she revealed to the eyes of the soul.

-Ovid

But of course that wasn't exactly the next step. It was actually Henry that brought up what needed to be done now.

"I actually need to eat, before we talk about the wedding."

"Oh. Well lets go inside and take care of that." Vicki spoke in a sultry tone and was about to drag Henry inside to her room when Kit interrupted with a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid that Henry, you are going to have to seek else where for your meal, at least for tonight. Victoria's blood could possibly kill you right now. The coven I spoke to about removing the demon tattoos, was worried that because of her drinking your blood, that it has changed her to such a degree that she is now poisonous. They think that the cleansing spell will fix this but until then… I'm sorry you two. I meant to tell you before but was distracted. The coven said that they would be willing to do the spell whenever you are ready, Victoria."

****

But that intimacy of mutual embarrassment, in which each feels that the other is feeling something, having once existed, its effect is not to be done away with.

-George Elliot

And so it was that the very next day, Vicki found herself once again on the beach, but this time surrounded by the coven that would finally free her from the demon Astaroth. Dressed in white robes, and watched by quite a large group of women, Vicki couldn't help wishing that Henry could be there with her. But of course he couldn't, because the spell was being performed at mid-day instead of at midnight. So here she was, feeling like an idiot, while a bunch of women stood around her chatting. She saw her aunt walking towards her and had to let out a nervous giggle, seeing Kit dressed like the others except of course her robe was gold.

"Alright, Victoria, they think they have everything set. Are you ready?"

Vicki took a deep breath before she responded, "Yes, I think so."

"Don't worry sweetheart. I trust these women completely. Nothing is going to go wrong, and after today we can start planning your wedding." Kit spoke reassuringly, trying to ease a few of her niece's fears. It seemed to work, because Vicki drew in another steadying breath and said firmly, "Lets get this show on the road then."

Of course, Vicki completely lost her cool when all the women, including her aunt, dropped their robes and moved to stand in a circle around her. It seems someone forgot to mention that this coven preferred to do rituals sky clad. Oops.

****

What counts in making a happy marriage is not so much how compatible you are, but how you deal with incompatibility.

-George Levinger

With a great gasp, Henry sat straight up in his borrowed bed, his first thoughts on his new fiancée. He hoped the cleansing ceremony had gone as planned, so he could be with Vicki as he wanted. They had so much time to make up for, and so much future to start living.

Henry headed upstairs to see if he could find out what had happened. As he reached the kitchen he saw Kitty sitting by herself reading a magazine. Looking around and not seeing either Vicki or Liz he had to ask, "Where are the others?"

"Well, Victoria is up in her room talking to her mother on the phone about your engagement, and Liz ran out to get something for us to eat. How are you feeling this evening, Henry? Up to planning your wedding? And maybe this time around we'll even let you have some say in this one." She joked, remembering his complaints about his first wedding, almost four hundred years ago.

"Very funny. I keep forgetting you knew me back then. And yes I am up to any thing you three are planning on throwing at me. I just want this wedding to be perfect for Vicki. She deserves it."

"Yes she does and so do you. Now the first thing the two of you need to decide is, where is this wedding going to take place? Should we have it here, or would the both of you prefer having it back in Toronto? Also we need to make out a guest list, and talk to a caterer and of course Victoria needs a gown, and do you know if she wants bridesmaids? What about the ceremony itself? Do you want it in a church, outdoors, or maybe a civil ceremony? Henry? Henry, are you alright?"

Henry was in fact not alright. He was actually contemplating the insanity of even having a ceremony when the reason for everything walked into the room and sat next to him and held his hand.

"Whatever Vicki wants is fine with me."

****

Here is the ghost Of a summer that lived for us, Here is a promise Of summer to be.

-William Ernest Henley

It was decided that the wedding would be held at St. Michael's Cathedral in Toronto, and the Choir school next door would sing during the ceremony. Vicki knew how important his religion was to Henry and felt that by being married in a Catholic ceremony it would bring the two of them closer than ever. The next thing they had to decide on was a little more complicated.

"Vicki, are you sure that you want to invite him? He hasn't exactly been supportive of our relationship. And besides, won't it be a little awkward having your ex at your wedding?"

"Mike is one of my best friends, of course I want him to be there. He is probably going to bring a date anyway, so it won't be as bad you think."

Another complication arose when Liz asked Vicki who would be walking her down the aisle. There was an awkward silence before Vicki turned to Kit and said, "Auntie, would you give me away? You have done so much to bring Henry and I together that I can't think of anyone I would want to walk with me more. Please?"

Speechless, Kit could only nod with tears swimming in her eyes, as she pulled her beloved niece into a fierce hug. Finally drawing away and giving herself a moment she replied.

"I would be honored to give my favorite niece to my oldest friend."

The rest of the wedding details seemed to come together after that, with Coreen as Vicki's maid of honor and Rajani Mohadevan as her Matron of honor. It was also decided that the sooner they had the ceremony the better, so in two days time they were set to travel back to Toronto.

****

You are my lover and I am your mistress and kingdoms and empires and governments have tottered and succumbed before now to that mighty combination.

-Violet Trefusis

Returning to the city seemed to be a turning point for there good fortune. One thing after another tried to come between them and finally Kit had had enough. It was during a little 'visit' from Christina that things came to a head.

It seems that when Christina heard that Henry was going to be marrying Vicki, she decided that that just couldn't happen. She attacked Vicki on her way to Henry's apartment and wound up putting her into a coma. When Henry learned of this he made it his mission to hunt Christina down and deal with her once and for all. And for once Mike was in total agreement, right there with Henry as they searched for any trace of the rogue vampiress. Little did they know that Kit was already taking care of the problem.

"Hello Christina. Long time no see. Now what is this I hear about you hurting my niece?"

And that was the last anyone ever saw of Christina.

Kit never spoke of what happened to Christina, all she would say on the matter was that it was resolved and that they shouldn't worry. Not truly knowing the lengths the immortal woman would go to for her family, the others couldn't understand how she could be so calm, but they decided to trust in her and they let the matter drop. Vicki awoke from her coma fine, with only the new marks on her body to show how close she had come to death.

But the encounter did serve one good purpose. It helped Henry and Mike work out their differences and although they would never be friends, they were no longer enemies. They discovered a combined interest in the health of a certain P.I. went a long ways toward mending past hurts.

Finally the night of the wedding arrived and it was into a packed cathedral stepped the soon to be Mrs. Henry FitzRoy with her many times great aunt Aikaterine Phoibos.

****

Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest that God can't help but smile on it.

-Josh Billings

The newspapers would later report that the event was truly one of a kind in both its guest list and in the couple itself. The cathedral held both members of high society as well as the crème de la crème of the art world, not to mention the three rows of uniformed officers on the brides side.

As the choir started singing the opening bars to the wedding march, and the maid of honor and the matron of honor walked down the aisle, the bride turned to her aunt, who was of course wearing a gold dress, and laughed through the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Auntie. I know we wouldn't be here tonight without you. I love you."

Kit smiled at her niece standing before her in her wedding gown and thought that she had never seen a more beautiful bride. The gown itself was lovely with its softly flowing full skirts and sleeves that came to just past her elbows, full and fashioned as if they were pushed up slightly, leaving her toned forearms bare. The dress's neckline was very low and scooped and her breasts swelled provocatively with each breath she took. The fitted bodice was embroidered in a swirling pattern of small, sparkling diamantes and pearls. Around her neck Kit had fastened several matched strands of creamy pearls to correspond with the pearls in her ears. But it was the bride in the dress that was truly eye-catching. She seemed to glow with happiness, and Kit could only thank whatever deity that was listening for granting her niece the man who held her heart.

"I love you too my little warrior. Now its time for you to become a wife."

****

How many time do I love, again? Tell me how many beads there are In a silver chain Of evening rain Unravelled from the trembling main And threading the eye of a yellow star:-- So many time do I love again.

-Thomas Lovell Beddoes

As she stepped out onto the flower strewn aisle and looked around at all the faces turned towards her, Vicki couldn't help but to thank God for giving her Henry and also for bringing Kit back into both their lives. And as they reached the altar and Kit gave Vicki's hand into Henry's, Vicki let loose with an awe-filled laugh that reached the farthest corners of the cathedral. As Henry smiled down at her, and Kit stepped back to sit with Vicki's mother, the choir finished the march just as the couple spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Together they turned to the priest as several members of the audience started to cry having heard the heartfelt words spoken by the couple.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there are any here today who feel that these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Turning to their guests Vicki and Henry laughed at seeing Kit standing up facing the pews with her hands on her hips, ready to hurt anyone trying to interfere in the ceremony.

Chuckling, Father Paul said, "As there are no objections, we shall proceed."

The ceremony seemed to pass in a blur to the couple standing at the altar. Before they knew it they were exchanging their vows.

"I, Victoria Anne Nelson, take you, Henry FitzRoy, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"I, Henry FitzRoy, take you, Victoria Anne Nelson, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Finally came the part of the ceremony both had been longing for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride."

And he did.

****

Sexiness wears thin after a while and beauty fades, but to be married to a man who makes you laugh every day, ah, now that's a real treat.

-Joanne Woodward

The marriage of Henry and Vicki was a happy one, but not without its challenges. Both were stubborn and hardheaded and neither liked to admit when they were wrong. But they stayed true to each other and never was there heard any evidence to the contrary.

On their third wedding anniversary, Kit came to them with a surprise. A present that both had longed for, but had never hoped to have.

The knowledge that they could have a child.

Kit told them of a new doctor who could take frozen or even dead sperm and revive it, and then using envetro fertilization, put the now healthy sperm in the waiting eggs. The only catch was that this was still in the experimental stages and there was no way to know if it would work in their case.

But Henry and Vicki desperately wanted a child of their own, so they decided to go through with it. In a stroke of good luck, the sperm took, and before long Vicki was four months pregnant with twins. The couple was ecstatic and were eager to be parents.

****

It's not beauty but fine qualities, my girl, that keep a husband.

-Euripides

Fast forward to fifteen years later. The twins, son Henry Arrington FitzRoy, and daughter Katherine Victoria FitzRoy, were about to start high school and were being taken school shopping by their favorite aunt Kitty.

Fast forward another five years and to see Katie walking down the aisle of the cathedral where her parents were married with her father by her side and her family watching happily.

The next year sees Hal marrying his college sweetheart on the same beach where his father proposed to his mother.

In the next five years, three names are added to the family; Katie's son Adam and daughter Zoe, and Hal's daughter Sunny. He thought it would be funny to name his first born in the same manner as his aunt chose her pseudonyms, just a lot more blunt.

****

No one's death comes to pass without making some impression, and those close to the deceased inherit part of the liberated soul and become richer in their humanness.

-Hermann Broch

It was on Vicki's fifty-eighth birthday, that tragedy struck. Victoria FitzRoy died peacefully in her sleep with her husband of 28 years beside her, and her children and grand children behind him. She died knowing that she had lived a very full life and had known the love of a truly great man. But the demons and Christina had left their mark, and her heart never fully recovered from the trauma.

At the funeral, Kit spoke of the wonderful woman her niece had been and how she knew that she was now surrounded by the generations who had gone before her, and was waiting with open arms for her family to someday join her. It was with a bitter heart that Henry listened, knowing that he wouldn't be with Vicki again for a long time, if ever.

Kit knew where his thoughts had turned and so set out to distract him with more pleasant thoughts concerning his grandchildren. She knew that he had loved Vicki very much and she knew that his heart would hurt for a long time to come. But one day he would be able to think of his wife and recall only the good times and that he would have moved past the hurt.

That day came on the birth of his fourth grandchild. His son had just been given his new little girl, and as Henry looked on, Hal turned to him and said in a choked voice, "We want to name her after mom."

And so Victoria Anne FitzRoy II was welcomed into the family.

****

Love is not getting, but giving, not a wild dream of pleasure, and madness of desire— ... it is goodness, and honor, and peace and pure living.

-Henry van Dyke

In the years that followed Vicki's passing, the family prospered. Under the watchful eye of the ever present Kit, children grew up and made their starts in the world, always returning to the fold when they were called. It wasn't until many years later, when Henry's youngest grandchild had her own child, that something happened to disrupt the balance that had been.

Henry and Kit fell in love. Or maybe it should be said that they acted upon a love that had been building for years. They never married, each knowing that Vicki would always be Henry's wife, but they sought comfort from each other and managed to be better together than they were apart. And that is where this story ends, with the circle completed and time moving on. Kit and Henry will continue to watch over their family till the end of time, and when at last they rest they will be with their loved ones forever in the light.

****

Relationships are like Rome. Difficult to start out, incredible during the prosperity of the 'Golden Age', and unbearable during the fall. Then, a new kingdom will come along and the whole process will repeat itself until you come across a kingdom like Egypt.. that thrives, and continues to flourish. This kingdom will become your best friend, your soul mate, and your love.

-Helen Adams Keller

Ya'll let me know what you think, but this really is the end so I don't think I will make any changes, unless they are glaringly off base. Thanks for reading- Goldie


End file.
